


Rumia's Past:  Sisters of Light and Dark

by YukiAizawa



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Family, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiAizawa/pseuds/YukiAizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once long ago during the universe creation, two beings were created.  They were neither angel, demon, god, or youkai.  They represented darkness and light.  There names were Rumia and Lumia.  This is a collection of interconnected one shots that detail the story of these two.  From when they were created to how Rumia was sealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

_Once long ago, there existed two sisters. These sisters were known as Rumia and Lumia respectively. As children these sisters played with each other constantly. They were to keep balance in the universe, and so resided in the center. Rumia was a being of utter darkness, existing to balance out her sister. Lumia was a being of utter light. Lumia had even giving Rumia a stuffed animal with a red ribbon tied in it. Then one day as they got older, they began to notice other beings taking shape._

_As always they were curious. Lumia decided to talk to the beings, while Rumia stayed in her darkness. She was content with it just being her and her sister. However, soon Lumia began playing with the other beings. She spent less time with Rumia. Rumia though was okay with that, as long as her sister was happy it didn't matter._

_However one day, when the planet Earth was created, and both Youkai and Humans came into existence, Lumia spent all of her time there. She interacted with the Humans and Youkai. Rumia watched as her sister had fun while she resided within the darkness. She couldn't leave, and others feared her darkness._

_Yet like always Rumia loved to see Lumia have fun. Her sister still visited, and they played together as always. Rumia cherished the stuffed animal her sister gave her, and loved the red ribbon that came with it. As time passed they grew older, turning into young women._

_Lumia over the years had started to grow distant from her sister. They didn't play together, and Lumia only visited her sister to tell her to stop trying to spread her darkness over the worlds. Lumia had easily made friends with Yukari, while Rumia remained in the darkness._

_Then one day, Rumia meet a girl who wasn't afraid of her darkness. This girl's name was Flandre Scarlet, a vampire. They quickly became fast friends. They played together all the time, and soon Rumia started to forget the loneliness._

_It however wasn't meant to last. One day for some reason unknown Flandre didn't show up. Rumia waited and waited, and days passed turning into months. However Flandre never showed up. Cracks began to form on Rumia's heart. The darkness that she controlled slowly devoured it. She went back to her home._

_Time passed and Rumia grew even lonelier. Finally it was two events that had drove her to insanity. The first even was when Rumia was wondering around on Earth. She came across a brother and sister. Although both were Human, they did not shy away from Rumia. Rumia decided to play with them, quickly befriended them. The brother and sister grew older. Rumia visited them all the time, and it seemed as if the cracks of her heart were being mended._

_Then one day, Rumia returned to the spot where they always meet. The brother and sister didn't come, and Rumia learned that an army of soldiers had attacked the town. The soldiers killed the brother, and used the sister as a plaything. It was then that Rumia felt and uncontrollable rage. She hunted down all the soldiers with armies. Her heart crumbling away and being filled with darkness._

_When Rumia found them, she would kill them and then eat them. Devouring the soldiers and their families. It didn't matter to her, for they had killed the two who hadn't feared her. It wasn't long before the Humans started to fear her. Finally every last soldier had been hunted down, their families killed. Rumia should have felt satisfaction but instead all she could feel was a deep sadness._

_Rumia decided to go back to her home. A few years passed, before Lumia came to tell her sister that she was in love with somebody. She would be going to live with that person. Rumia tried to be happy for her sister, and watched as Lumia became surrounded by friends and family._

_Yet Rumia was left cold and alone in the darkness. She had nobody left, except her own darkness. It was this realization that caused Rumia to lose her sanity. Her heart became broken, and an insatiable hunger and bloodlust seemed to consume her._

_It was winter that Rumia landed in Gensokyo. Her sister was living here with her family. The first thing she did was kill her sister's family. Her children, and the one her sister loved. She then began to attack the friends of her sister, killing them. Darkness seemed to spread across all of the land._

_Yukari saw this, and told Lumia. Lumia grieved for her family and friends, but also grieved for her sister. Lumia knew what she had to do. With Yuuka and Yukari, Lumia went out to meet her sister._

_It was there that the two of them fought, darkness against light, sister against sister. Rumia still held the stuffed animal that Lumia had giving her. Yet during the fighting it was destroyed. The battle ended when Rumia had stabbed Lumia._

_Her sister's blood going across to stain her hands, the gentle smile that her sister gave her. Lumia drew Rumia into a hug, and taking the red ribbon that was still intact. Rumia was horrified by what she had done, having killed her sister. She cried, gripping her sister, begging her not to leave her alone. All Lumia did was smile, and putting the rest of her life force into the ribbon, she created a seal that would turn Rumia into a child and make her forget all about her past. Even her powers would be weakened. She would give her sister the happiness she wanted, and take away all her memories._

_Gently Lumia had put the ribbon in to Rumia's hair. As the seal activated Lumia's body started to become transparent. She told Rumia that she would always love her. Then she vanished. The seal worked, turning Rumia into a child Youkai. She only sat, staring blankly at where her sister was supposed to be._

_Rumia then turned her head, seeing Yukari walking over to her. A forlorn expression was on her face. Yukari had tears streaming down her eyes. Behind her was Yuuka who watched silently. Rumia stared at Yukari, and gave her an innocent smile. All Yukari said was that Rumia was finally free from her suffering. And they were the only witnesses of the love of a sister to give her life so that her other sister could be free from her pain._

_Now Rumia is a happy child, playing with her friends. Once in a while somewhere near Rumia, you can see the faint outline of a woman, who smiles fondly at the child Youkai. And so this brings the history of the Sisters of Light and Dark to a close._


	2. The Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all began at the start of Universe. When these two sisters were created.

_**Rumia P.O.V.** _

I don't remember how I came into existence. All I remember is that I was asleep while everything around me was being created. While galaxies were being born. All I remember is that I was safe. When I finally emerged from my safe place, I was blinded by a light. It was so bright that I had to close my eyes. When the light finally dimmed I was met by a girl about my age.

Bright blond hair, and pale skin. Her eyes though were a sapphire blue. She looked almost exactly like me. Yet she looked to be an angel. Feathered white wings, and a halo made from the light that she could control. She was the opposite of me, in every way. Yet I didn't feel any jealousy. Instead I felt a strong attachment to this being, this girl. This girl who is my sister. "I'm Lumia it's nice to meet you." She told me.

"Is that so~?" I questioned.

"That is so~." She responded back.

_**Narrator P.O.V.** _

_Once long ago when the universe was being created two beings were also coming into creation. They slept for the longest time in crystals. The crystals were different from each other. One was a blinding white, bathed in a never ending light. The other was a pure black, darkness twisting and turning around it. These crystals housed the beings and kept them safe like a mother's womb, while they were still being formed. It took a long time, but finally during the creation of the universe they emerged from their crystal cocoons._

_These beings were the first to have existed. They were neither gods, demons, youkai, angel, nor anything else. No they were the catalyst, the equalizer. Without them, the universe would be something entirely different. For they were the personification of the two things that was needed to create the universe. They were the physical manifestation of dark and light. They were the balance between each other. Sisters that came into existence somehow. Perhaps it was the will of the universe being born, or perhaps they created the universe giving up their power. Yet, one thing is known. They loved each other dearly._

_Rumia was the darkness, not just the darkness physically, but the darkness that was in everything. She represented the pure absence of light. She was the one that cause people to fear the dark. Rather mortal or immortal. Neither the bravest of heroes, the wisest of sages, or the madmen did not fear this darkness. She drove even the sanest of people insane in fear of the dark._

_Lumia on the other hand was different. She was the light. She guided people lost in the dark. She gave them hope and comfort. She gave hope to those whose agony was impossible to stop. She helped give broken men and women a chance for happiness. She fought back the dark._

_Yet these two sisters love each other dearly._

_Rumia P.O.V._

Time passed, and I played with Lumia. The universe was our backyard, the planets and stars our playground. Laughing and playing, we were but newborns not caring for anything around us. The universe was a big place. Lumia and I had multiple adventures. We started to look older as the years passed by. Little did I know events were going to separate us.


End file.
